Just For One Moment
by Cake Factory
Summary: Dari tempatnya berdiri, Haru dan Urara terlihat begitu senang ketika melihat Yuki mulai berubah warna meski samar. Shounen-ai, juga peringatan untuk spoiler episode 12.


**Tsuritama © Oono Toshiya / tsuritama partners**

**Just For One Moment © Cake Factory**

.

"_Kau.. benar-benar akan pergi?"_

"_Ya, begitulah."_

"…"

"_Natsuki—"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Tidak. Semoga beruntung di sana."_

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian besar di Enoshima. Angka di kalender terus bertambah dan kembali pada angka 1. Enoshima terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Haru dan Natsuki juga Akira. Ah, tidak, ralat. Haru kembali ke Enoshima pada tahun ajaran baru bersama Urara. Akira sudah tidak datang ke sekolah karena misinya telah berakhir. Hanya Natsuki yang berada begitu jauh dari Enoshima.

Enam bulan terasa begitu lambat ketika orang-orang yang selalu ada di sekitar kita, sudah tidak ada karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Hari-hari yang biasanya dilalui Yuki bersama dengan Haru, Natsuki dan Akira terasa hambar. Acara memancingnya begitu membosankan karena dilakukan sendiri—meski terkadang Yuki bekerja di kapal Ayumi ia bisa memancing setelahnya, rasanya tetap tidak seramai ketika ketiga orang itu ada bersamanya.

Meski begitu, Yuki berusaha untuk tetap tidak kehilangan kontak dengan dua kawannya yang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang rajin berkirim _e-mail _dengan Yuki adalah Natsuki. Bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari _e-mail_ masuk ke ponsel masing-masing.

Hari ini pun, Yuki sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Mengetik pesan tentang kedatangan Haru secara tiba-tiba pada tahun ajaran baru, juga teman _alien_nya yang kembali menumpang di rumah bersama Koko dan Urara.

Saking semangatnya, _e-mail_ yang Yuki ketik sudah selesai dalam beberapa menit, kemudian tombol _send_ ditekannya.

Yuki menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur setelah _e-mail_nya terkirim. Pemuda merah itu terdiam sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memiringkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada Natsuki yang berada di negara lain.

Tak berapa lama, Yuki dikagetkan oleh suara ponsel yang menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk.

Dari Natsuki.

Yuki sudah tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapat balasan _e-mail_ yang cukup cepat. Sekarang sudah menjelang malam di Jepang, wajar jika Natsuki sudah membaca _e-mail_nya karena di Amerika pasti matahari sudah tinggi.

"_Haru? Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga segala 'keluhanmu karena tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kau kerjakan bersama' bisa berkurang. (lol) Kau bisa mengajak Haru dan Urara memancing, kan? Atau kau bisa mengajari Urara memancing._"

Yuki menghela napas panjang ketika membaca balasan _e-mail_ dari Natsuki. Benar juga, Yuki belum tahu apakah Urara bisa memancing atau tidak—

Sepertinya memang tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ikan bisa memancing ikan, kan?

"Mungkin akhir minggu ini bisa digunakan untuk memancing. Yosh!"

.

.

.

.

Ponsel di meja bergetar menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Pemilik yang ada di sebelahnya baru saja membuka mata. Menyadari ada _e-mail_ baru, ponsel itu dengan cepat diraih kemudian dibaca.

Beberapa saat setelah melihat dan membaca apa yang dikirimkan padanya, bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum.

Di sana diberi sebuah foto tiga orang pemuda memamerkan ikan tuna yang ukurannya lebih besar.

"_Aku berhasil mendapatkan tuna yang lebih besar dari tuna yang pertama kali kutangkap! _

_Seperti katamu, memancing bersama-sama memang menyenangkan. Tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau juga ikut bersama kami._"

Setelah membaca pesannya, jari-jari pemuda itu mulai bergerak untuk membalas _e-mail_ yang ditujukan untuknya.

Setelah memencet tombol _send_, tanpa diduga balasannya datang begitu cepat. Mungkin Sang Pengirim Pesan di sana sedang begitu senang dan semangat.

"_Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke tempatmu tahun depan. Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan memancing di sana. Tunggu aku, Natsuki!_"

Sekali lagi, senyum yang ada di sana kembali terbentuk. Namun, kali ini senyum itu melebar, dan sebuah tawa ringan keluar dari sana.

"Akan kutunggu."

.

.

.

.

"Huwoooh! Amerika!"

Yuki berusaha mengabaikan saat melihat Haru berteriak dengan keras ketika pesawatnya sudah mendarat. Di sebelahnya ada Urara yang terlihat 'gelisah'. Uhm, Urara memang selalu terlihat seperti itu.

"Memang aku bilang akan pergi ke Amerika, tapi kenapa kalian juga ikut?" Yuki menghela napas sambil melirik pada Haru di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Supaya lebih ramai!" sahut Haru lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan sambil melihat-lihat dengan antusias, ketika mereka sudah berada di terminal. Yuki kembali menghela napas.

Panggilan dari kejauhan membuat langkah ketiga orang ini berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya Natsuki berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Haru yang melihat, tentu membalas dan berteriak memanggil Natsuki dengan cukup keras hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya sempat menoleh.

"Yo!"

"Lama tak bertemu," balas Yuki seraya tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk kemudian disambut oleh Natsuki. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Haru dan Urara terlihat begitu senang ketika melihat Yuki mulai _berubah warna_ meski samar.

"Kuharap kalian tidak _jet lag_," ujar Natsuki lalu tertawa.

#

Yuki menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke beranda apartemen Natsuki. Hari masih gelap sementara Yuki sudah tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Kebetulan ia melihat Natsuki juga sedang menyanggah diri dengan siku pada pagar beranda sambil memandang ke atas.

Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, Natsuki menoleh dan mendapati Yuki berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Jet lag_?" Natsuki tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya begitu…" balas Yuki singkat, kemudian mengusap mata. "Kau juga _jet lag_?"

"… Hmph." Natsuki mendengus kemudian tersenyum.

Beberapa saat, keheningan merayap. Tak ada yang bersuara di sana, kecuali suara alam. Angin yang berhembus pelan nampaknya cukup untuk membuat kedua mata Yuki kembali terasa berat.

"Ah, Yuki. _Sotsugyou omedettou_."

Yuki yang hampir memejam, kembali membuka mata karena mendengar Natsuki yang mendadak membuka suara dan membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Natsuki terkekeh. "Kembalilah ke dalam. Kau bisa masuk angin di sini," ujarnya sambil sedikit mendorong punggung temannya supaya masuk ke dalam agar ia bisa menutup pintu beranda.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Natsuki saat melihat punggung Yuki yang sekarang sedang berjalan terseok-seok—karena mengantuk—menuju kamar. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding di samping dan mendapati jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Pemuda itu menghela napas.

'_Setidaknya bisa dibiarkan tidur dua sampai tiga jam lagi._'

#

"Memanciiiing!"

Yuki memberikan senyum pasrah melihat Haru yang begitu semangat dengan ajakan Natsuki memancing barusan. Mungkin bisa dibilang ajakan Natsuki hanya berlaku untuk satu orang, namun karena Haru mendengar, ia menyahut dan meminta ikut. Natsuki satu-satunya orang yang menepuk dahi dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Dan sekarang, mereka sudah berada di pantai. Haru masih bertingkah kegirangan, Yuki dan Urara tetap tenang di tempat sambil menunggu Natsuki selesai memanaskan mesin _speed boat_nya.

"Natsuki?" Yuki yang menyadari raut wajah Natsuki berubah, memilih untuk menegur dan bertanya. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada jawaban atau perubahan ekspresi di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsuki malah menarik Yuki ke dalam _speed boat_nya. "Kalian, aku pinjam Yuki sebentar!" Kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu langsung memacu motor dengan kencang, meninggalkan pantai beserta Haru dan Urara yang bengong atas Natsuki yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Yuki sendiri juga masih bingung karena tiba-tiba ditarik dan dibawa pergi. Untuk sesaat, pemuda bersurai merah itu masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yuki malah menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Urara beserta Haru mematung di tempat. Semoga saja sewaktu mereka kembali, dua _alien_ itu tidak marah.

"Na-Natsuki? Tidak apa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?"

Natsuki hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Hanya sebentar."

Tapi Yuki mulai membatin ketika Natsuki memacu _speed boat_nya hingga begitu jauh dari pantai. Pemuda itu jelas merasa tidak enak meninggalkan kedua _alien_ itu sendirian. Bisa-bisa malah mereka melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan. Apalagi ini bukan di Jepang.

Apa yang Yuki pikirkan, terpecah saat Natsuki menghentikan motor dan mengeluarkan alat pancingnya. Yuki hanya memandangi Natsuki yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan alat pancing. Natsuki yang sadar sedang dipandangi, menoleh.

"Sedang apa kau? Tidak ingin memancing?"

"A-eh— berdua saja? Bagaimana dengan mereka—Haru dan Urara—?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan aku sudah ijin meminjammu sebentar," jawab Natsuki santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! _Geez_."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling diam karena sibuk dengan alat pancing masing-masing, meski mereka juga memikirkan hal lain selagi menyiapkan alat.

"Mau melakukan permainan seperti biasanya?" tanya Natsuki tiba-tiba.

"Hukuman?"

Natsuki mengangguk. "Bagi siapa yang paling terakhir mendapatkan ikan, harus menuruti semua perintah yang menang. Kita hanya memancing satu ekor sekarang."

"Kuterima tantanganmu." Yuki menyeringai, kemudian berdiri dan melakukan hitung mundur supaya mereka bisa bersama-sama melemparkan kail. Berbagai teknik yang pernah mereka pelajari atau mereka ketahui, terus dilakukan berulang-ulang demi tujuan mendapatkan ikan tercepat. Meski memang tidak mudah karena Natsuki memilih tempat yang tidak terdapat banyak ikan.

"Setelah ini, apa rencanamu? Membantu nenekmu?" Natsuki membuka suara.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Kau sendiri? Kapan akan pulang ke Enoshima?" Yuki balas bertanya sambil kembali melempar kailnya.

"Sama sepertimu," balasnya sambil tertawa. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Mereka masih berusaha menangkap ikan demi menjadi yang pertama agar bisa lolos dari hukuman.

"Hei, Yuki. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat aku akan pergi ke Amerika, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan—ah! Dapat!" Natsuki berjengit saat umpannya ditarik. Tapi ketika ia tidak mendapat sahutan sama sekali dari pemuda di sebelahnya, Natsuki menoleh dan kaget mendapati Yuki dengan _demonic face_nya yang menandakan Yuki sedang sangat gugup.

Karena keterkejutan sesaat itu, ikan yang sudah tersangkut di kail Natsuki terlepas, meski Natsuki tidak terlalu peduli dan malah mendekat ke arah Yuki di sebelahnya.

"Yuki," panggil Natsuki disertai tepukan di pundak.

Yuki yang merasa dipanggil, kemudian menoleh. Tapi itu malah menjadi kejutan. Ketika ia menoleh, sosok Natsuki dengan cepat membatasi pandangannya dan juga memberikan sesuatu yang lembab di bibir Yuki. _Serangan_ itu memang tak berlangsung lama, tapi cukup membuat Yuki mematung dan menahan napasnya cukup lama.

Natsuki terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara memancingnya yang sempat tertunda. "Tidak usah tegang."

Baru setelah Natsuki mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Yuki tersadar dan gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah dengan sukses hingga ke telinga. Natsuki kembali tertawa. "Aku dapat ikannya," katanya santai sambil menunjukkan seekor ikan yang berhasil ia tarik saat Yuki masih gelagapan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku menang." Seringai tampak di wajah Natsuki sementara Yuki masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali," lanjutnya.

"E-eeeehh?"

Natsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan seringai yang tadi masih ada di sana. "Kenapa? Bukankah tadi aku bilang hanya memancing satu ekor? Bersiaplah untuk hukuman, Yuki," kata Natsuki santai sembari menyalakan mesin.

Pemuda merah di sebelah Natsuki memilih pasrah dan duduk di kursi. Yuki menghela napas panjang, berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat tidak karuan.

"Jadi, untuk hukuman…" Yuki menelan ludah ketika Natsuki menggantung kalimatnya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang waktu itu tidak jadi kau katakan?"

"I-itu…"

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara, Yuki tak bersuara sama sekali. Haru ribut seperti biasa, Urara sesekali menanggapi dengan suara pelan, sementara Natsuki sama seperti Yuki, hanya saja ekspresinya terlihat lebih santai daripada pemuda merah di sebelahnya.

Saat Haru, Urara, dan Yuki berjalan menuju pintu masuk, Yuki menghentikan langkahnya. Dua orang di depan dan Natsuki yang ada di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak jadi pulang. Kalian berdua saja yang pulang," kata Yuki mantap. Haru dan Urara terkejut. Yang terlihat biasa saja hanya Natsuki. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Natsuki, dan Yuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eeh? Kalau begitu aku juga di sini," sahut Haru sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus pulang dan menemani nenek. Nanti nenek akan kuhubungi kalau aku tidak jadi pulang untuk sementara."

"Saya mengerti," potong Urara sebelum Haru mengajukan protes lagi. Dengan cepat, pemuda _alien_ dengan surai kehijauan itu membungkukkan badan, kemudian membawa Haru pergi.

Setelah punggung Haru dan Urara menghilang di antara kerumunan, Yuki menghela napas. "Mau ke laut lagi hari ini?" Natsuki berbicara di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh." Yuki menyeringai, "anggap saja ini pembalasanku untuk yang kemarin."

Di antara perbincangan seru soal memancing itu, tanpa disadari tangan mereka sudah saling bertaut. Saling menggenggam dengan erat dan mengisi rongga pada jari masing-masing dengan sangat pas.

**End**

Sotsugyou omedettou: Selamat atas kelulusanmu.

Kalau nggak salah ingat, Yuki pindah ke Enoshima kelas dua. Berarti satu tahun lagi, dia sudah lulus. Saya malas deskrip kelulusannya, soalnya gak penting gitu masuk cerita, jadi skip.

Satu lagi fanfic alay yang numpang nampang di _archive_ saya. Satu lagi fanfic babad alas yang nampang di _archive _saya. Mfu~ /penting/

Review?

**July, 2nd 2012**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
